Alanna goes to Convent, Sort of
by goaligirl12
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent, but with a twist. Thom is missing, George saves Alanna, there's a new kid at the palace...rr
1. Trebond Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, everything else is TP's. Might be some characters you do not recognize-those are mine. 

Chapter 1: trebond twins

Alanna looked at her twin miserably as her father, Lord Alan of Trebond, gave them their letters and one final blessing before sending them away. Thom was as unhappy as Alanna, neither of them wanted to be sent away from their home. They left, subdued, filled with dread that they had to do their father's bidding and go to Court and Convent. "I don't want to learn to be a lady at the Convent, I want to be a knight! Why do you get to have all the fun?" Alanna's last comment was directed at her brother.  
"Fun? Who wants to be a knight? I want to be come a great sorcerer and walk with the Gods!" Thom added angrily. "You should have been the girl," Alanna began, "the girls are always taught magic." Alanna shivered at the thought. Both of the twins had the Gift, but Alanna feared and disliked her magic, while Thom relished in the power of wielding his sorcery. Alanna reluctantly smiled, for all that they looked alike, her and Thom were very different people. They both had copper colored hair, bright violet eyes, and were a little on the short side. In fact if Alanna's hair was shorter it would be almost impossible for a stranger to tell them apart. As this though drifted through Alanna's head, she came up with an idea. Her twin looked up and saw a small smile playing on Alanna's face. He knew too well that she had another crazy plot up her sleeve, and also knew that she didn't want to talk about it here. Her followed her in silence until they were in Alanna's room and then he asked what she was thinking of. She just smiled at first but then relayed her plan to her twin. "We can switch places!" she began, "We look enough alike to fool everyone but Maude and Coram, and father won't even know." "You can go to the City of the Gods and become a sorcerer, and I can go to the Capital and become a knight"  
"You really think that would work?" Thom asked in a whisper.  
"Of course, if we don't lose our nerve and we can convince Maude and Coram to help us. Without them, we will never make it, they can tell us apart"  
"Well, we can tell Coram we will make him see things that aren't there, he hates the Gift. But Maude might be a problem, we will have to convince her that this is the best for everyone, and to help us"  
"Alright, lets go and talk to Maude, hopefully we can convince her"  
The twins made their way down to the village healing woman, Maude, to talk to her. Maude had taught the twins the basics of magic, just as Coram taught them the basics of the fighting arts. Maude thought them a lot of healing magic and she knew that Alanna had a special talent for it, but the girl feared her magic and had to be begged and tricked to try spells. The same went for Thom. He had to be practically ordered to hunt and practice archery, wrestling and hunting among other things. The twins entered the healers dwelling and found Maude in a back room. Alanna thought that she might as well not beat around the bush, so she explained her plan to Maude immediately, finishing with "Please, Maude, I am good at fighting and Thom isn't, and he wants to be a sorcerer, and I'm don't want to learn to be a lady"  
Maude considered the twins plea for a moment and then gently denied their request. "The Gods have willed you, Alanna, to be a girl and a lady, for all that you excel in the fighting arts. And you, Thom, are your father's heir and are to learn to be a knight and carry on the legacy of Trebond." She saw the twins faces and continued just as softly, "Ye can not change what the Gods have willed for ye and it would be unwise to try"  
The twins were walking back to their rooms when Thom burst out angrily "Why don't we just switch anyway, we can fool even them, I know we can! Come on Alanna, I know you want to be a knight as much as I want to be a sorcerer." "You're right! We can do this!" Whether Alanna was trying to convince Thom or herself, she wasn't sure, but she pushed on anyway. She was going to be a knight, no matter what it took!

A/N: Please review! Even if you hate it, but give me a little break….this is my first fanfic. Hopefully next one will be longer.


	2. Travel to the City

Chapter 2: Travel to the city

Alanna and Thom began out on horses, Thom with Maude, and Alanna with Coram. The twins looked down at their saddles, trying to hide their faces. After awhile the road split and Maude and Coram left to give the twins some privacy. It would be many years before they saw each other again and Alanna was sad to leave her twin, but excided that she was going to the Palace, if all went well. They said their good-byes and hugged briefly before joining Coram and Maude once again. The party split and after a few minutes, Maude looked over at Thom and realized that it was, in fact, Thom sitting on her companion horse instead of Alanna.  
Maude stopped her horse short and yelled sharply to Thom, "I thought I told ye two ye were to respect your father's wishes and go where ye ought to! We are turnin back now"  
Maude and Thom caught up with Coram and Alanna shortly and the twins were chastised immediately, and ordered to switch back. They fought but Coram and Maude won in the end. Both twins had to be tied to their saddles before continuing but nevertheless the party split once again with the twins each going in the proper direction.  
Alanna hated the ride to the City of the Gods, hated every minute of it! She didn't want to go to the Convent of the Mother of the Mountains, and she let Maude know it. But, Maude seemed oblivious to Alanna as they rode the for five long days, taking a rest for the night. They would reach the Convent tomorrow around noon.  
They woke at dawn and continued their journey. Sometime near noon, the City of the Gods came into view and as Alanna looked around at the barren landscape she new that she was in for some very boring years ahead of her.

In the meantime, the day before, Coram and Thom were in sight of Corus, the capital city, when suddenly, Thom stopped. "What is it now?" Coram growled. He was very grumpy at escorting Thom to the Palace. Surely, they would all laugh at him for having such a weakling as a master.  
"I am not going to the Palace!" Thom snapped.  
"Oh yes ye are!" Coram had already had enough of the bratty boy and he was pushing him over the edge.  
"Try and stop me!" was the terse reply, and with that Thom vanished into thin air. Coram instinctively made the sign against evil and rode to Corus for help. It wasn't long before he ran into the palace and requested the help of Duke Gareth, the prime minister, and an old friend of Corams. Within the hour, search parties had been sent out and were combing the forest and city outskirts whilst a messenger was sent back to Lord Alan.

Right before entering the city, Maude stopped the horses and asked Alanna to do the same. Alanna figured she was about to be in for a strong lecture, so she prepared to look like she was listening, but instead was already half-way into a dream state wondering what would happen if she was on her way to Corus instead of this desolate place. Maude surprised her when Alanna saw look of sadness, or maybe even pity, on her face. "Listen," Maude began, and for once Alanna listened, "you have a healing Gift, a greater healing Gift than I have ever seen before. Use it, Alanna, for to ignore such a Gift will only bring you problems and sadness. Remember this at the Convent, and learn what they can teach you." With that being said Maude put her horse into a trot toward the city and Alanna's horse followed, but Alanna's mind was still on Maude's words. How could she learn to use her Gift when she was so afraid to call upon it? And how did Maude know about her Gift, and was she correct? Alanna then saw the Convent of the Mother of the Mountains and put such thoughts aside until later. 


	3. The Convent

A/n: sry this is sooo late!

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and characters you dont recignize...everything else belongs to the all-powerful TP.

Chapter 3 The Convent

They reached the Convent and Alanna was untied from her horse, with several looks of confusion and then amusement between the two hostlers. Alanna did not think her situation very funny and her temper flared. She tried to bolt the second she was untied, but the hostlers grabbed her and held her. They brought Alanna and Maude all the way into the Convent, Alanna protesting the entire way, right to the First Daughter before letting her go and then slamming the door tight behind them. Alanna had no time to ponder an escape route before the Daughter began to speak.

The First Daughter had a stern, no-nonsense voice and cold grey eyes. When she spoke, those eyes never left Alanna's face. "I have been told that you did not want to come her to the convent," she began in a droning voice, and Alanna knew this was going to be a very long lecture, "but I trust you will like it well enough once you get used to it." Alanna really doubted that.

"You are here to learn to be a Lady, you will learn manners, dancing, how to walk, how to greet a noble and a prince and a king or queen, you will also learn how to dress, eat, and even talk like a noble lady. You will also learn a large manner of other things, such as writing and if you are Gifted, then your Gift will be trained as well. You will room with one of the other girls while you stay here, you will meet her shortly. When you are about fifteen, if you have passed all of the tests, you will go to Court to find yourself a husband." This was a lot of information for Alanna but one word stood out clearly in her mind, husband. She did not want to marry! "Your things have already been taken to your room," the Daughter continued, "you will start lessons tomorrow, and may I say that you behave yourself or you will see me often and learn exactly how stern I can be." With that, a servant led Alanna and Maude to a door in the south wing and took them in, explaining that this was to be her chamber until she left for Court.

The servant left so Maude could say good-bye to Alanna, for she would not see her for many months. "Do not forget what I said, it is very important. Good bye child, and good luck." With that, Maude hugged Alanna and then she left her to unpack in her new room. Alanna tried to open the door the second it closed, but she found it shut tight and locked. Not even when she threw herself into the door, or slammed the lock, would the door budge. 

Alanna looked around at her new quarters. There were two beds, two wardrobes, two desks, two mirrors, and several chairs in the room. On one of the beds, was a very large bag and a piece of paper. The room was quite plain, with boring light pink dressings that made Alanna sick to look at them. The whole room itself was not that large with only one window and Alanna felt confined, almost as if she was wearing chains. 'I hate this place! I will not stay here, I want to become a knight, not a frilly noble lady!'

Just as Alanna was thinking of her future at this place a girl about a year older than her walked into her chamber. She was tall with long, silky black hair, brown eyes, full lips and a very small nose. She was wearing a simple light blue day dress along with a lot face-paint that highlighted her strong features. She looked at Alanna carefully and said "Hello, you must be Alanna, my name is Melanie of Falkland, I am your new roommate. I've been here for about seven months. I just know that we can be friends."

Alanna decided that she didn't really like the tone that the girl used when she talked to Alanna and immediately began to hate her. Although it could have been that she was just extremely angry at having to be here, in this place.

"Yes, I'm Alanna of Trebond, and I really do not feel like talking to you right now!" The girl, Melanie, was surprised and flustered at what was coming from Alanna's mouth. She liked the Convent and couldn't believe how angry this small girl was. "I hate this place! How can you stand to live here?" Alanna was shouting now and her face was turning red with anger that she couldn't direct at anyone but Melanie. So, she shouted all the things she was so upset about right in Melanie's face whist Melanie just stood there, flabbergasted. 

Finally Melanie spoke, "I can see that you're obviously upset and I for one am not going to stand here listening to you shout!" And with that she strode out of the room in a truly unladylike fashion and slammed the door, also very unladylike, but Alanna just collapsed onto one of the beds and started to cry. She was mad at her father, Maude, Coram, her brother, for getting them caught, and all the stupid people here at this place at which was now her home. But, even as she thought that, Alanna realized that this would never be home. She could never feel at home in a place which she despised so much.

After awhile, a servant came to the chamber and told Alanna that the First Daughter wanted to see her. Figuring this was about her outburst and Melanie, and not really caring, she glumly followed the servant back to the Daughters chamber, a different place than where she met her before. The Daughter looked up from some paperwork and saw Alanna. 

"Ah, Alanna, I have just received some startling news from your father. It seems that your brother, Thom, has been missing since yesterday. Do you know anything about this?" Alanna just stood there in silence. Thom was missing! She couldn't actually blame him if he got away from his fate, but she really hoped nothing had happened to him.

"I have no idea where he could be or how he got away. I know he didn't want to go to the palace, but I don't know where he would go to, we really don't have anyone close to us."

"Alright, I'm sorry Alanna, if I hear anything I will tell you." Alanna was shocked, that's it, that's all she was going to say, Alanna was really afraid for her brother, even though she wasn't showing it and didn't want to show it. "You may go back to your chambers now, I will have someone check on you later." 'I can take care of myself,' Alanna thought to herself as she walked back to the south wing. 'I don't need any of them, and I'm not staying! Tonight I am running away!'

Special thanks to AsvoriaGranger13 for convincing me to keep going wih this story! Remember, reviews make me smile! 


	4. Prim and Proper

A/N: I think this is a bit longer, hope u like it. I think Alanna's escape attempt will be in the next chapter. 

Chapter 4: Prim and Proper

When she got back to her chamber she found four girls there. One was Melanie, but Alanna didn't know the others. When they saw Alanna, Melanie smirked and led the other girls out. Alanna was glad to see them leave, she could get to work on her escape plan. She stayed in her chambers all day and at sunset, Melanie came back, and without a word to Alanna, changed and got into bed. Alanna knew that they were now probably enemies, but she didn't care much. 

Alanna hadn't unpacked anything earlier and now she gathered all her things and put them all in one place, easy to get to. She laid down on the bed until she was sure Melanie was asleep, then she slowly got up and soundlessly gathered her belongings. She slowly made for the door, but just then Melanie jumped out from her bad at ran to block the door. She yelled for a Daughter and held Alanna off. A Daughter came quite quickly and put Alanna back into bed. Alanna fought, so the Daughter tied her down. That was the second time Alanna was tied down since she left home and she was not happy about it! The Daughter posted a servant to watch her until morning when Melanie woke her up at dawn.

"Don't try that again, I hardly slept last night with that servant watching us." So much for a good morning Alanna thought.

"Actually she wasn't watching you, she was watching me and it is not my fault. I hate this place and want to get away!" Alanna liked Melanie less and less every time she talked to her.

"Fine then, just get dressed, we have etiquette first. It starts in half an hour." Alanna threw on a plain light green day-dress and washed her face. Resigned to a long day, she let herself be steered to class.

Alanna discovered that etiquette was just a fancy word for manners. Alanna had learned young to say please and thank you, but soon found out that she was extremely far behind the other girls older than her. The Daughter that taught etiquette was at least fifty years old and liked things done right the first time, as Alanna found out in the first five minutes of class. They started with curtsies, all of them, surprisingly there were several different curtsies, depending on who you were addressing. Alanna knew none of them and was forced to practice curtsies all period, and the period lasted an hour. For homework, Alanna was forced to read the first two chapters in a huge etiquette book. She had had a very bad start to the morning. All the girls had made fun of her clumsy attempts at a ladylike curtsy, while most of them showed off their perfect addresses to a duke, an earl, a lord, a prince, a princess, a king and queen, and many other nobles.

Next, Alanna had to learn to ride a horse side-saddle, which she hated. Coram had taught her to ride, and she was pretty good at it, but she just couldn't do it in a dress. Once again she was laughed at by Melanie and her friends as she fell off her horse for the sixth time. The only thing good about this class was that she saw another new girl, Lena of MillLake.  
Lena was definitely a beauty. She had dark curly hair that fell past her shoulders, a perfect complexion, emerald green eyes, and she looked great in everything. Today she was wearing a forest green dress that set off her eyes dramatically, along with a small amount of face-paint. She was prettier than Alanna, but was just as bad at riding, she kept falling off.

They had a ten-minute break after riding lessons and Alanna saw Lena sitting dejectedly on a bench outside. Alanna walked up to her and introduced herself, almost daring her to laugh at her posture and looks, for Alanna was quite plain, but far from ugly. Lena smiled in greeting and then shyly introduced herself. Alanna was still angry, but decided that she would try and be polite to this girl. 

"I saw Melanie and her friends making fun of you, I'm sorry you met them first, not all of us are like that. They always used laugh at me, but they got tired of it, I am sure they will leave you alone eventually. Let me be one of the first to welcome you here. I'm quite new myself, I've only been here for two months, give or take a day." Alanna liked this girl, and had some hope that maybe she had found a friend in this gods-cursed place.

"Thank you, see the thing is I really don't want to be here," Alanna began but faltered, Oh great, now she is going to think there is something wrong with me, I've known her two seconds and I already started spilling that I wish I was a boy. Oh well. "Melanie is my roommate and she and I really don't get along."

"It's alright, I think she's quite stuck-up and thinks too much of herself. Hey, do you know where you are going next?"

"Uh, yea, I have to go to Dressing next. That sounds like fun." Alanna was being sarcastic, and she made Lena laugh.

"That's what I have next to. It's not that bad, they just teach you about how to put on gowns and do your hair, depending on the occasion. I really don't like balls and gowns and things like that, I just like to be comfortable, but I do like to look pretty in the gowns now and then." Alanna realized that she really liked this girl, they had a lot in common and hoped they could be friends.

Alanna almost fell asleep in Dressing, which was so boring, but she looked pretty good in a soft lilac gown. Lena was stunning in a bright red gown that had a very wide skirt. The only thing that kept her going through that class was eye rolling and laughter shared with her new friend, and the fact that this period was only half an hour long.

Then, Alanna had to go to Embroidery, which was horrible. She had no idea how to do any sewing and she failed dismally at all attempts. Not that she was trying very hard. She just tuned out all the snide remarks that were directed at her and her mind went immediately to the problem at hand, how could she live like this? It was horrible! When that stupid waste of time was over, Alanna had not learned a thing, and had only thought about what could have happened if she went to Court.

Next, Alanna ate lunch with the rest of the girls in a very large room. Lena and her found two spaces at the one, large table and began to eat. The other girls scoffed at Alanna's manners, as well as the Daughters sitting near by. Alanna just shrugged it off and talked and laughed with her new friend. Lena, as she found out didn't really want to go to the Convent either, but she did much better than Alanna with manners and curtsies, and the like.

The rest of the day, writing, which was dull, because she could already read and write, so the Daughter set her to work learning how to write invitations. Then, she had lessons for those who were Gifted, the only afternoon class she didn't have with Lena, to her dismay, Melanie and one of her giggling friends was there too. This girl's name was Kalee of Kelma and her Gift was yellow. Melanie's Gift was pink, and Alanna's Gift was violet, the same shade as her eyes. Maude's words echoed in her head, but she didn't try very hard at the lessons, and she knew most of it anyway. In the last period of the day, she had dancing. She was actually pretty good for a beginner, but she hated it. She didn't like dancing and she didn't think that she could ever get used to it.

After lessons they had dinner, again Alanna sat with Lena, and then Alanna began her homework. She finished late, but was not very tired, so she wandered down the halls exploring. She had hated the convent the day before, but after her first full day, she hated even more. She hated all of her classes, and that fact that she was very bad at almost all of them. The only thing that kept her there was Lena. Lena was nice and she was one of the very few people who hadn't laughed at her today. Everyone saw that Melanie disliked the new girl, and people didn't like to argue with Melanie and her friends. Melanie's three best friends were Kalee of Kelma, Carmen of Bosmire, and Cynthia of Elder. It was getting dark, so Alanna made her way back to her chambers, still pondering what she was going to do about the girls who so obviously disliked her. She got to her door and found it locked. Great! she thought, she was locked out of her room and she was tired. She pounded on the door, but with no avail, it staying shut and locked. So, during her second night at the convent, she had to sleep in the hallway, on the floor. Melanie is going to get it tomorrow! was her last thought before drifting into a dreamless sleep on the carpet.

Thanks to AsvoriaGranger13 for reviewing...and yes flabergasted is an awesome word..lol! 


	5. Giftless

Chapter 5: Giftless

Once again, Alanna had to wake at dawn and she was cramped and stiff from sleeping on the floor. She tried the door to her chambers, and found it open. She hurriedly got dressed in a peach dress and tied her hair back into a simple horsetail. Then she ran down to the dining hall and searched for Lena. She spotted her at the other end of the hall eating a bowl of porridge, and made her way towards her. As she passed Melanie, the girl said loudly enough for the whole hall to hear, "Alanna, did you sleep well last night, I didn't see you come back to the room?" That was just about Alanna could take, but she just kept walking, promising herself that she would get Melanie later.

"What was that all about?" she asked, when she heard Melanie and then saw the look on Alanna's face.

"She locked me out of our chambers last night, so I had to sleep on the floor!" Alanna was furious, and it showed in her eyes as she answered her new friend. Lena saw her violet eyes acquire a spark of menace that she didn't now was possible in such a small girl. _When Alanna got angry_, she thought, _she looked as fierce as a lion_, _her size meant nothing when she was in a temper. _

Alanna's mood continued through Etiquette, which she didn't have with Lena. The Daughter drilled her on the two chapters she was supposed to read last night, and Alanna only answered one right. She did read it, she just didn't pay any attention to it at all. Melanie, Cynthia, Kalee and Carmen were all laughing uproariously and imitating Alanna's answers in mock-baby voices. Alanna was saved from the Daughter's stern lecture, however, by a servant who said she was to take her to the First Daughter.

_Great, _Alanna said under her breathshe had no idea why she had to go to the First Daughter, and she really didn't want to find out.

The First Daughter was at her desk when Alanna walked in and she didn't immediately look up from her papers. When she finally seemed to notice that Alanna was there she began to talk. "I understand that you slept out in the corridor last night. I do not advise that you do that again. It is unladylike to sleep on the floor, and you rumpled your skirts beyond what can be repaired. I do not believe you will do it again."

"Also, in the manner of your brother, Thom, I got a letter this morning, he is still nowhere to be found and they do not think he is going to turn up, but several men from the Palace have been searching since his disappearance. I am truly sorry Alanna,"

"That's alright, thank you." Alanna was trembling now and her eyes gave a hint of her feelings, but she attempted to force a smile all the same. "I'm sure that he is somewhere. They will find him, I know they will." Alanna wasn't sure if she was saying this in answer to the Daughter, or for her own comfort.

"Very well, you may return to your class now." By this time it was time for Riding so Alanna headed outside. She went through the rest of the day in a blur, not really paying attention to anything anyone said. She was miserable once again by dinner, and didn't eat anything.

"What?" Alanna asked, for she realized that Lena had just asked her a question.

"I said, what is the matter? You haven't spoken since you came back from when you were called to see the First Daughter."

Alanna sighed and then explained the whole story of the switch between her and Thom and then how she was forced to come here and then she told Lena about Thom's disappearance.

Lena was sympathetic, but also logical. "Well, where do you think he would go?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he would do anything to get away from the Palace." Then Alanna came up with an idea. Lena could see something change on Alanna's face, and she questioned her, but Alanna would reveal nothing about her plan when the other girls, who despised her so much, were so near.

She motioned for Lena to follow her and they walked out of the dining hall together. Alanna brought Lena back to her chambers and flopped down on the bed, but jumped up just as quickly.

All of her nerves were on fire! Alanna thought she _was _actually on fire. She screamed and then fell to the ground in a dead faint. Lena had no idea what happened to her. _Please, please be alright!_ Lena was terrified and just stood there in shock for a moment before running to get Lady Amelia, the head healing woman for the Convent.

Lady Amelia arrived and looked over Alanna with a careful eye. I didn't seem that there was anything physically wrong with her that could be seen immediately. Then, Lady Amelia probed Alanna with her Gift and found nothing except an extreme tiredness. She stood up and asked Lena, again, what had happened. Lena responded in an even voice, but could not hide all of the pain creeping into her words.

"Is she Gifted?" Lady Amelia asked slowly, a suspicion forming in her mind.

"Yes, her Gift is violet colored, but she hardly ever uses it." Lena had no idea what the healing woman was thinking, and she was getting worried. "What is wrong with her?"

"Someone has stolen her Gift."

"Who?"

"I have no idea. It would have to be someone with immense power, and a very close connection to Alanna."

Lena wracked her brain for people who fit that description, but could think of no one. "Will she be alright? Will she get her Gift back? When will she wake up? How can we find out who took her Gift?" Lena blurted out many other questions, but the only answer she got was that the healer had no idea.

"I am going to take her to the infirmary, then we'll see what we can do for her." Lena followed Lady Amelia to the infirmary and watched while Lady Amelia put Alanna down on a bed and then left to prepare some herbs. Lena sat beside Alanna's bed and after about ten minutes, Alanna woke up. Lady Amelia gave her some herbs and she fell back asleep. Lena continued to sit beside Alanna until sundown, then she went to a bed next to Alanna's and fell asleep.

At dawn the next morning, Lena was thrown out of the infirmary and told to go to her regular classes. Alanna woke up at about noon. She was forced to eat by the healing lady and then she finally was given a chance to ask some questions.

"What happened?" she spluttered through her last bit of food. She felt tired and empty, and when she tried to sit up, her head swam.

"Someone has leached your Gift. During the process, you passed out and have been sleeping since yesterday evening." The healer told her this while checking her vital signs, now that she was awake.

"Do you know who did this?" First, Alanna was confused, but now she was angry. She was so mad that someone grabbed her Gift, that she almost forgot that she was very close to collapsing again. She tried to get out of bed, but Lady Amelia pushed her back down into a sitting position.

"Whoever did this has to have tremendous power and a very close relationship with you. Can you think of anyone who could have done this?"

One word escaped Alanna's dry lips, "Thom! I am going to kill him! Let me go!"

"Who is Thom?" the healer asked, but Alanna didn't even hear her, for Alanna was already halfway across the room and then out the door before Lady Amelia could do anything about it. Lady Amelia ran to the First Daughter of the Convent and told her what had took place.

"Thom is Alanna's twin brother, he has been missing for awhile now." the First Daughter explained.

Alanna ran to the stables and hurriedly saddled the first good-looking horse she saw. It was a chestnut colored mare with a dark brown mane and a white stripe across its forehead. The mare was a little agitated at being readied so brusquely, but she quieted under Alanna's hand. Alanna had just mounted when suddenly, a wave of exhaustion and nausea rushed over her and she fainted once again.


	6. Trouble with Thom revised

Chapter 6: Trouble and Thom

When Alanna awoke she was once again in the Convent infirmary. She tried to stand, but fell down on the floor. _I am going to get out of here, one way or another! _Alanna bit her lip and tried to ignore the searing pain all over her body. She finally managed to stand, hatred still coursing through her veins at the theft of her Gift. Unfortunately, before Alanna made it halfway across the room a healer came through the door and forced Alanna's weak body back down onto a bed.

"You really need to rest and I will not tolerate any running away fr-"

"Alanna! You're okay!" Lena had just come to check on Alanna, and seeing her awake screamed with delight.

"Excuse me, "the healer was not used to screaming and escaping patients, and she was very annoyed, "there will be _no_ yelling in this infirmary, and there will be no getting out of bed! Now I am going to have to have someone watch you, day and night!" With that, the healer stalked out of the room, but Alanna knew that she would be watched from here on end.

"What happened?" Lena asked, her eyes still filled with worry for Alanna. "They said you fell of a horse and they found you in the stables."

"_Someone," Thom, _she thought to herself, "seems to have taken my Gift, and in the process I fainted. Then, when I tried to get up before, something else happened, and I fainted again, and I still have no Gift!"

"Do you know who could have taken your Gift, and why?" The last words were in a whisper, and Alanna thought, _Well that is the question. What are you doing Thom? _Alanna was sure it was Thom, but she didn't say anything.

"Um…okay, I'll come back later to see how you are, I was lucky to get away for this long without one of the Daughters finding me and dragging me back to lessons." Lena left, and once again, Alanna was all alone in the infirmary. She collapsed into the bed and fell asleep.

_What am I DOING? I have to find Thom! Why was I sleeping? _Alanna had several more thoughts run through her head before she finally realized that she could not move! Alanna was held to the bed with some kind of magic. Her temper reared again at the thought of being treated like a criiminal. She was a noble!

As Alanna's temper flared and reached breaking point, a loud scream ripped from her throat and she tried once again to fling herself out of the bed. She practically flew across the room. The magic holding her was gone!

She bolted out of bed and ran to the door of the infirmary. Astoundingly, it wasn't locked. Alanna didn't care if anyone was watching, she sprinted down to the front door of the Convent and went to open it.

Alanna heard footsteps at the opposite end of the hall, but ignored them. When she tried to turn the handle it wouldn't budge, and pain shot up her arm and through her entire body, but she could not let go of the handle.

"Do you think we would let you escape this easily after your recent escapades from the infirmary?" The footsteps had stopped and the stern voice spoke directly behind Alanna. Alanna just bit her lip against the pain, and tried to wrench her arm free of the magic binding her hand to the door. Alanna then recognized the voice of the woman behind her. It was the First Daughter of the Convent. "When I ask you a question it would be polite to answer." The Daughter was angry, and Alanna could tell, but the only thing she was worried about was the pain continuing throughout her body, and how to escape now.

"Release my hand!" Alanna practically screamed through gritted teeth.

"Not until you learn some self control and manners. You will stop yelling right now, and answer my questions. Then, I will free you."

"Fine," snapped Alanna, "but make it quick!"

"First, why do you keep trying to get out of bed?"

"To leave! Which I still plan on doing!" Alanna was facing the door and the Daughter did not see the almost manic glint in Alanna's fierce purple eyes. Unconsciously, Alanna reached for her magic, something she didn't often do, but was accustomed to using her Gift if she was extremely angry or afraid. She found it! The tiny ball of purple fire deep within herself, her Gift. She prodded it and it grew, then flickered, but she was so determined, that the tiny ball became a roaring flame and Alanna suddenly glowed a bright violet.

"Stop it! Now! Don't even start…!" The Daughter screeched many other things before finally getting her panic under control, for now Alanna was blazing and giving off waves of heat. Alanna was in pain, a lot of it, but she had to get away from the Daughter. "Si-Cham!" The shriek broke through the air and Alanna wished she could cover her ears against the continued chant of "Si-Cham, Si-Cham, Si-Cham!" The Daughter began to glow red, the red of magic, as she kept chanting, chanting, as Alanna's own power grew into a blinding violet fire, all around her. Wrapping Alanna in its depths as she screamed in pain, but she had to get through this.

Suddenly, there was a burst of yellow light, and the chanting of

"Si-Cham, Si-Cham" died out. Alanna was still inside her circle of violet flame when she saw a shape forming through a wall of yellow magic. It looked like a man, but Alanna wasn't sure. Just as suddenly as the man had appeared, for now Alanna was sure it was a man, her Gift flickered, then died. Her circle fire collapsed and Alanna staggered. After another flash of yellow light, she was free from the door, but she couldn't move a muscle.

The man took down his wall of magic and Alanna could see his face. He looked quite old, bald, with yellowish skin, and deep-set eyes of a dull grey. He was wearing a black and yellow robe and stood tall with an air of authority. After a moment or so, during which this man examined Alanna through those grey eyes, he finally spoke. "I am Si-Cham, Master of the Mithran Light in the Temple of the City of the Gods. Who, pray tell, might you be?" The man sounded stern, but Alanna thought that she heard a trace of caution and caring in his voice. Alanna noticed then, for she had been too shocked and angry to catch it before, that this Si-Cham was a very powerful sorcerer, he was a master! He also would be a high priest of the Mithran Cloisters, for he was Master there. All these thoughts sent fear into Alanna, but she would never show it, because he was a very powerful sorcerer, and she only knew some elementary healing from Maude. She could also tell that Si-Cham was getting impatient for the answer to his question, but Alanna was still dangerously angry, for she had a horrid temper at times, and was well known for it back at Trebond. Thinking of Trebond made her think of Thom. _Goddess, I hope he's alright, but he is going to get it for leeching my Gift!_ Alanna was seething in anger at

Si-Cham, the Convent and its people, and now at Thom and she tried to move, to attack, but with no avail. She remembered that her Gift was back, and reached for the fire within her very soul, but found instead a wall of yellow magic around the small ball of fire that was her own Gift. _Si-Cham! _It wasn't until then that she saw that he was watching her closely and seemed to be slightly amused about something.

"You will not be using your Gift, I've made sure of that, and I believe that I requested your name." Si-Cham just stood there, calm while he spoke, and Alanna hated him even more for blocking her Gift.

"Maybe I don't have a name." Alanna was practically boiling with rage. Her eyes seemed to flash, fleetingly, with a bright purple fire, almost as if her Gift had created a flame in the violet colored orbs that shone bright in her red face.

"Oh, I am sure that you do have a name, Alanna of Trebond,"

Si-Cham chuckled slightly, anger dissipating as he saw the look on Alanna's face. Alanna, however, was, if possibly, even more angered because

Si-Cham knew her name.

"How do you know my name?" Alanna's anger was building into a strength, she felt it running through her body, and she smiled an almost maniacal smile. She knew that although Si-Cham could control her movements and her magic, he could not control the new strength pouring into her veins from the temper that it seemed almost inhuman to possess.

Alanna reached for her Gift again. She drew deep inside herself and once again found a wall of yellow power. All the sudden, Alanna felt a huge burst of strength and the wall around her Gift diminished. Violet magic enveloped her whole and she directed it at Si-Cham. She let her magic go and she felt that she could move again. She called her magic back to her, and found that she had quite a reserve of magic, more than she usually had, much, much more. Si-Cham seemed to notice this also and was astounded at the amount of power this very small girl held within her. He was too shocked at the hit he had just taken that he just stood there for a second. It was a second too long. Alanna was out the door and running, horrified that she had used her Gift like that, but she also felt a sort of vindictive pleasure. _I'm free, I'm free of that horrid place, and I am never going back!_

Thom had been in a forest in northern Tortall all the time that they were all looking for him. _They'll never catch me! I am not going to the palace!_

He had succeeded in smuggling some books of very advanced magic from Trebond and had been reading them and attempting spells for the last few days. Thom loved the power that he was able to command. He had found a very old spell a few days ago, but it called for more power than he had. So, he drew Alanna's power from her and completed his spell. He knew Alanna didn't use her magic, and probably wouldn't mind that much if he just borrowed it for a little while.

Thom felt very strong, stronger and healthier than he had ever felt before. He loved the power coursing through his very veins and having it at his control. Thom was a loner, always had been. He didn't make friends easily, if at all, and the only person he ever loved was his twin sister, Alanna. Thom was a born scholar with great magical power, and he knew it.

It surprised and angered him very much today when he felt his Gift streaming out of his body. He knew that Alanna was the only one capable of doing so, especially since he had researched this and preformed the same task only days ago to her. _But she never uses her Gift!_ was Thom's last thought before he passed out on the floor of the small shelter he had built in a clearing of the forest that was his temporary home.

Thom awoke late in the day and found his power returned to him. _Well, _he thought, _at least she finished what she needed to do. I wonder what it was._


	7. AN

Hello everyone! I am sorry that this is an AN and not a chapter, but I have news. I have finally decided to continue this story and dedicate myself to updating often. I apologize for it being on hiatus for so, so long. Actually, I forgot about it for quite awhile. However, I promise to continue and finish this story and I will update. Not in the next 3ish days though, I have 3 papers and 3 major projects in school and I am begining to assist the instructing at my martial arts studio. But, I will definitely update this week! I promise! Thank you for staying with me and sending encouraging, and occassionally threatening, reviews! ;)... reviews will motivate me to write more, so click the little button and the next chapter will soon be up. Thank you once again.


	8. Chapter 7: Escape

Chapter 7: escape

Alanna realized very quickly that she was quite far from free. She was still within the walls of the City of the Gods and had little hope of escaping so many mages. Si-Cham had probably already contacted the Gate Mages, and was on his way there himself. _But I have to try; _she thought to herself, _I must escape! Now it's all or nothing._

Alanna tore through the streets, heading for the main gate. Hoping that no one recognized her, she kept her head down to hide her famous violet eyes. She ran faster, hoping that there was some chance she could possibly get away before the mages blocked the gate. No suck luck occurred. As Alanna came within sight of the gate, she saw about ten mages standing shoulder to shoulder in a line in front of it. They had interlaced walls of power ten feet high in front of them. Alanna screeched to a halt and dove into a side street before they spotted her. _How am I going to do this? I can't go against ten mages! _But, to Alanna, there seemed no other option.

As Alanna was thinking, a figure approached her from behind. When it got close enough, it brought its hand to Alanna's shoulder. Alanna shot upright and spun around, ready to fight whoever, or whatever, it was.

The stranger must have guessed her intentions, for he, she could now see that it was a man, whispered, "Wait, listen to me. I can get you out of here."

Alanna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How? Why? Why should I trust you?"

"You never can really be sure you can trust, lass. But, you look like you need help, and you don't have many options. I can help you. Come with me, and you can escape."

Alanna thought about it. She really did not have any other option. She looked the man up and down. He looked about twenty, and was tall and muscled. He wore very nondescript clothing that was loose enough for freedom of movement, but not too loose. He had brown hair that was cut short and a big nose. Alanna looked him directly in the eyes and froze. The man's hazel eyes were locked on her purple ones with such intensity that Alanna could not look away if she wanted to. His bright eyes sparkled as his face slowly split into a wide smile. _I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust him. And he's right, I do need help._

"Okay," she hissed, "how are you going to get me out of here?"

"Simple, lass, simple," the man replied, still smiling. "We disguise you. You will be my younger cousin that I am escorting home because your mother is ill. We will walk right through the gate."

Alanna was impressed; it was so simple, yet would probably work because of that simplicity. She decided to go for it. "Alright then, disguise me."

"We need to go somewhere first, just a few buildings to the right. Follow me." Alanna hesitated, but strode behind the man all the same.

When they reached the third house, the man turned left and sauntered up the path to a small, ordinary-looking house, Alana a pace behind the whole way. Upon reaching the door the man gave a three note whistle, a low note, a high note, and another low. The door swung open and he ushered Alanna inside. The outside of the house was absolutely no indication of what lay in the inside. Her eye's widened as she looked around. The inside of the house looked almost as grand as Alanna's old home in Trebond. There was another man slouching against the wall by the now closed front door. He was wearing a similar style of peasant clothing as the first man, and he also had close cropped brown hair. This man's clothing, however, was skin tight and the outlines of sheaths could be detected all over his body. Before she could say anything, the first man had steered her into a room directly to her left. This room looked like an office, but there were costumes and clothing blanketing every surface.

Alanna voiced a question that had been bothering her. "Who are you? What do you do for a living?"

The man looked at her for a moment before answering. "I am George Cooper. I live in Corus. I buy and sell at my leisure. This is the house of an associate of mine." This statement did nothing to assuage Alanna's suspicion, but at least she knew the man's name now.

"I am Alanna. Alanna of Trebond."

"Pleasure to meet you Alanna. Now, about that disguise…"

George dug through some clothing and came up with a pair of breeches and a tunic. The breeches were brown and the tunic was green. He threw the clothes at her and then continued to hunt through the mountain of disguises. Finally, he pulled out a wig of short, black hair and a bottle of gray liquid. These he did not hand to her, but rather set them down on an empty corner of a table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put those on," he urged her as he turned his back to give her some privacy.

Alanna quickly stripped and threw on the garments George had given her. When she was done George turned around and walked toward her with the wig. When he got with arms reach, he pulled out a knife. Alanna gasped and went to run towards the door. Before she took a step, George gently but firmly grabbed her arm.

"Cam down lass, you're as jumpy as a sheep in the wolf's den. I won't hurt you. I am just going to cut your hair."

Alanna looked warily from the knife to Georges face and back before slowly turning her back to George. "There now, this will take but a minute," he assured her. Alanna stared at the floor as her long, brilliant red hair fell to the ground. George was finished quickly and handed her a mirror. George had done a good job. Her hair was an even length that ended at about her earlobes.

"Now to hide that lovely, but very noticeable, fire hair of yours," George remarked as he snatched the wig off the table and fit it expertly upon her head. Alanna looked back into the mirror. She looked like a young boy with black hair. "Just one last thing," George said, and he grabbed the vial of gray liquid. "Drink up. It will change your eye color for a few hours. Enough for us to get away."

Alanna took the vial and smelled the liquid. It did not seem to be harmful. So, she gulped down the gray stuff. It tasted like water with a little bit of mint mixed in it. About ten seconds after she drank it, Alanna felt her eyes begin to water. Once more she glanced into the mirror. Her radiant violet eyes were now a dull gray. She looked like a completely different person.

George looked at her, examining the disguise. "It will do. Let's get you out of here."

George walked out of the cluttered room, Alanna exited after him, bewildered by her appearance. George stopped in the hallway by the door and grabbed a hooded cloak from a peg on the wall. He donned the large cloak and checked himself before leaving. He looked just like a monk. It seemed he was a master of simple, but complete, disguises. Alanna once again questioned George's motives, but she figured she could get away as soon as he helped her escape the city.

"Remember the story?" George whispered in her ear as they strode out into the street.

"Of course," Alanna murmured back.

They continued to stroll calmly down the main street towards the gate. Alanna was working very hard to appear calm. George seemed as if he did this everyday. Alanna expected to be stopped and interrogated at the gate, but they passed through without incident. It seemed all too easy, but Alanna was not going to complain.

George leaned down to whisper to Alanna. "Just keep walkin, we will be safely away soon."

"Excuse me?" Alanna retorted. "We? Who said you could come with me?"

"Do you know where you are going? Do you have a place to stay? A means of transport? I'm going to with you to keep you safe and ensure you get to where you are going. In fact, I know where you should be going, and I intend to take you there." George's smiling face put Alanna at ease, but his words set off a flare in the back of her mind. _Who is he?_ she thought.

"Who are you? Where should I be going and why do you think you know that?"

"I already told you who I was, lass. I am George Cooper of Lower City Corus. If you must know, I'm the Rogue, or the King of Thieves of Tortall. I know that you should be going to see your twin brother Thom so you two can work out a plan. I know where Thom is because my people are everywhere and a select group have been watching him for some time. You want to be a knight. I can help you achieve that."

"H-How could you possibly know all of that?" Alanna sputtered.

"All will be revealed when we get to a safe place. Trust me. Keep walking, we are almost to the meeting place."

"What meeting place?"

"All in good time, lass, all in good time," George replied with a smirk.

They continued to walk down the road side-by-side for another half of a mile. Then, George stopped and turned right, into the forest. Alanna scampered behind him, unsure of what was going on and annoyed with all of the secrets. They had walked about two hundred meters when George flung his arm out to stop Alanna. She hit his strong arm quite hard and fell back a step.

"Shhhh, this is it," George whispered so softly, Alanna was not completely sure she heard him. George gave a high, sharp whistle that sounded almost identical to the call of a sparrow. Alanna remained quiet, peering through the trees to try and spot whoever it was George was signaling. Exactly ten seconds after George whistled, the man from the house in the city appeared as if from nowhere, leading two horses gently forward. Both horses were mares; one was a chestnut brown with a black mane and tail, the other was pitch black with a gray mane and tail.

"No one saw me. I packed everything and went as the crow flies east by fourteen and eight," the man reported to George. Alanna did not understand most of it, but assumed it was some kind of code.

"Very good. Return the back way. You know what your orders are. Thank you," George answered. "Ready lass? It's goin to be a long ride."

_This is my only chance to get away and find Thom. I have to do it._ "Yes, let's go!"

George mounted the chestnut mare and motioned for Alanna to get on the black and gray one. She mounted and took off after George who was riding down a barely noticeable path, deeper into the forest.

(A/N I wanted to leave it there, but I felt bad for not updating, so I'll continue this chappie for all you loyal readers.)

There was not much time for talking as they rode, because the trail they were following did not seem to be used much, and they constantly had to dodge trees and bushes in their way. They continued on the same path for about four and a half hours. Then George stopped his horse and signaled Alanna to do the same.

"We'll break here to eat before we switch trails," George announced, dismounting. Alanna was happy about that, for she had not eaten in a long time from being unconscious in the infirmary. George grabbed a bulging pack from his horse and pulled out enough food and drink for lunch. George smiled as Alanna stared at it greedily.

"Are you that hungry? When was the last time you ate?" he asked her.

Alanna thought about it before replying, "Sometime yesterday."

"Eat up then."

Alanna scoffed down her portion of the food within minutes. George laughed as he took his time eating and told Alanna about the Lower City in Corus.

"I live at a place called the Dancing Dove. That is also where the Court of the Rogue usually meets and drinks. My people don't like nobles much, but we have one come down occasionally for a drink or two. The Rogues all report to me, I get a portion of everything that they steal. I became the Rogue less than a year ago. I tell you all of this in confidence, for many nobles have a high price on me head, and would just love to see me hanging form the noose."

"I won't tell a soul, I promise."

"Good. I like you lass, and would hate for you to be the one to give me up."

Alanna liked George, even though he was a thief. He was easy going and charming, and could make Alanna laugh and smile quicker than anyone else. While Alanna was thinking, George packed up the food and hid the traces of their stop with a practiced ease. Alanna figured that he had to hide his trail a lot. She helped him finish up, and they both mounted.

"Stay behind me," George called back to her. "There really isn't a trail here, an' you wouldn't want to get lost."

They rode deeper and deeper into the forest for two more days. Along the way, Alanna found out much more about George's life, and even slowly gave away a few details of her own. George was a good listener, and easy to talk to. Alanna found herself wishing that she could just ride with George in the forests instead of dealing with Thom and convents. But, she quickly pushed this thought away as silly nonsense.

On their third day riding, George halted them at about noon. "Thom is close, only about another twenty minutes on horses. I jus' wanted to warn you before we got there. Thom has been doing a lot of advanced magic since he ran away; stuff a ten year old should _not_ be capable of doing. My mages have no idea how he is doing it. Just be careful when we get there."

"Wait, George, I've been wondering about this, and it can't wait any longer. How do you know so much about me and Thom? How did you find him? Why did you go looking for him, and why are you helping me? I am not going any farther without answers!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. The palace was in an uproar because their page-to-be went missing. They couldn't find him anywhere. So, I decided to take a shot at looking for this boy. I have the Sight, and something' with that told me to find the boy and it would lead somewhere interesting'. So, I found Thom in the forest, and did some digging on his background. That brought me to you. I traveled to the City of the Gods to talk to you, and when I saw you on the street, I figured you were what my Sight had been telling me about. So, I decided to help you and find out more about you as I took you to your brother. I know you want o become a knight an' I have a notion on how you can do that. But, first we need to find out what to do with Thom. So, let's continue, shall we?"

Alanna leapt back on her horse for an answer. George smiled and mounted; then he kicked his horse into a sprint and they raced through the trees to Thom's hiding spot. _He says he'll help me to become a knight, _Alanna thought. _That is what I will do. I am going to be the first lady knight in a century!_


End file.
